


О чем говорят мужчины

by Fran



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чем хвастаются настоящие мужчины?</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем говорят мужчины

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — арка Битвы Представителей, глава 391 “Общий сбор”  
> В фике использованы цитаты из манги Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
> Написано на ФБ-2012  
>  **Бета:** daana

_**Исключительно для внутреннего использования  
**_

 **Источник поступившей информации:** Приемно-передающее устройство (часы Представителей)  
 **Местонахождение Представителей:** предположительно — больница города Намимори  
 **Представитель первый (Пр.1)**  
Гокудера Хаято, также известен как “Дымовая Бомба Хаято”, 15 лет. Член команды, возглавляемой Савадой Тсунаёши, Хранитель кольца Урагана Вонголы. Эксперт в динамите и бомбах. Владеет системой CAI (Cambio Arma Istantaneo). В режиме Камбио-формы обладает оружием Первого Хранителя Урагана Вонголы — луком. Животное из коробочки — детеныш леопарда Ури, способно вырастать во взрослую особь.  
Личное дело: приложение 1.  
 **Представитель второй (Пр.2)**  
Ямамото Такеши, 15 лет. Член команды, возглавляемой Савадой Тсунаёши, Хранитель кольца Дождя Вонголы. Владеет стилем меча “Шигуре Соэн Рю”. В режиме Камбио-формы обладает оригинальным длинным и тремя короткими мечами Первого Хранителя Дождя Вонголы. Животные из коробочек — Ласточка Дождя (Коджиро) и Пес Дождя (Джиро).  
Личное дело: приложение 2.  
 **Представитель третий (Пр.3)**  
Предположительно — Савада Тсунаёши, 14 лет. Возглавляет команду Представителей Реборна, Хранитель кольца Неба Вонголы.  
Личное дело: приложения 3, 4, 5.  
 **Продолжительность переговоров:** 42 минуты.

 _Начало записи переговоров: 8:59 a.m._

(шорох, скрип кроватных пружин)  
Пр.1: (вздыхает)  
Пр.2: Не спится?  
Пр.1: Отвали.  
Пр.2: Мне тоже.  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Тсуна скоро придет. С ним все в порядке, вот увидишь. Гокудера?  
(молчание)  
Пр.2: Гокудера?  
Пр.1: Да слышу я.  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Гокудера, может, ты есть хочешь?  
Пр.1: (нецензурно), достал! (скрип пружин)  
Пр.2: (ойкает)  
Пр.1: Не заткнешься — в следующий раз запущу шашкой.  
Пр.2: (смеется) Да ладно тебе. Там еще отцовские суши остались, ты же любишь.  
Пр.1: Засунь их себе в (грубо).  
Пр.2: (смеется)  
(мяуканье)  
Пр.1: Выспалась, тварь.  
Пр.2: Давай я ее накормлю, хочешь?  
(шуршание бумаги)  
(чавканье)  
Пр.1: Прожорливая зараза.  
Пр.2: Иди, иди сюда… Хоро-ошая моя, хоро-ошая.  
(ритмичное кошачье урчание)  
(молчание)  
Пр.2: Гокудера. Ты как вообще… в порядке?  
Пр.1, сквозь зубы: В порядке.  
Пр.2: Ты всю ночь стонал.  
Пр.1: (громко зевает) Я не виноват, что нас в одну палату положили.  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: А сейчас как? Болит?  
Пр.1: Фигня. Бывало и хуже.  
Пр.2: Заживет, как на собаке, вот увидишь. Может, и шрамов не останется.  
Пр.1: (цокает языком)  
Пр.2: (смеется) Чего ты глаза закатываешь?  
Пр.1: Шрамы украшают настоящих мужчин, придурок ты бейсбольный.  
(молчание)  
Пр.2: Сквало говорит — шрамы украшают только идиотов… (айкает)  
Пр.1: Это был второй тапок, насчет динамита я предупредил.  
Пр.2: (смеется)  
Пр.1: Идиотов… И это говорит человек, отрезавший себе руку.  
Пр.2: Да ведь то другое дело… Сквало очень крут, задеть его в бою невозможно... почти. Но я с ним не согласен.  
Пр.1: (хмыкает)  
Пр.2: Да, не согласен. Ранами, полученными от его меча, я горжусь.  
Пр.1: (нецензурно) ты от меня со своим Сквало!  
Пр.2: (смеется) Он не мой.  
Пр.1: И хватит ржать, задолбал! Что со шрамами, что без — идиот идиотом...  
Пр.2: (смеется) Да я не спорю. Вот ты — совсем другое дело, Гокудера.  
Пр.1: Отвали.  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Ты умный. Девочкам в школе нравишься. И шрамы тебя не портят, совсем.  
Пр.1: Ты чего несешь? Вроде не сильно башкой приложился.  
Пр.2: (смеется)  
(молчание)  
Пр.1: Ты тоже девчонкам нравишься.  
Пр.2: Это все бейсбол. Девочкам нравятся спортивные парни. Ну, знаешь… с развитой мускулатурой.  
Пр.1: А моя, по-твоему, неразвита?!  
Пр.2: (со смехом) Я этого не говорил.  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: По-правде говоря, ты слегка… тощенький. (айкает)  
(неясный шум)  
Пр.2: (ойкает) Я нечаянно.  
Пр.1, дрожащим голосом: Нечаянно он…  
Пр.2: Это рефлекс.  
Пр.1: В глаз-то целить зачем было, рефлекс?! А если б я фитиль запалил?!  
Пр.2: Прости, Гокудера!  
Пр.1: Проехали.  
Пр.2: Прости.  
Пр.1: Мадонна! Ты заткнешься или нет?!  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Ну, и как часто Сквало тебя… украшал?  
Пр.2: На каждой тренировке.  
Пр.1: Да ну?  
Пр.2: Сам посмотри… (шуршание ткани) Вот, вот и вот. А вот этот — после Битвы за кольца еще.  
Пр.1: Н-да... А вон тот?  
Пр.2: Который?  
(скрип кровати, шлепанье босых ног)  
Пр.1: Задери повыше… Этот.  
Пр.2: Погоди, я ее сниму… (шуршание) Этот — Генкиши. На базе Мелоне, помнишь?  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Как… как подумаю, что мог успеть тебя вытащить тогда…  
Пр.2: Брось. Я бы не оставил Лал, а двоих там не вытащить было.  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: (нецензурно), сигарету бы сейчас.  
Пр.2: Здесь нельзя же. Слушай, не стой так, простудишься.  
(скрипение кровати, шипение)  
Пр.1: Заткнись, тварюга.  
Пр.2: (смеется) Ты ей на хвост уселся.  
Пр.1: Нехрен тут разлеживаться.  
Пр.2: Она первая это место заняла, теперь охраняет.  
Пр.1: С каких это пор ее место в твоей постели?  
(молчание)  
Пр.1: И чего она в тебе нашла…  
Пр.2: От меня рыбой пахнет, наверное.  
Пр.1: Вот еще глупости.  
(резкий скрип пружин)  
Пр.1: (втягивает воздух носом) Нормально от тебя пахнет.  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: А это что за шрам? Не соображу никак.  
Пр.2: Это? Гм… След от кнута.  
Пр.1: Чт… Чьего?  
Пр.2: Дино-сана.  
Пр.1: Каваллоне?  
Пр.2: (смеется) Ты других знаешь?  
Пр.1: Он тебя что — с Хибари спутал?  
(смех)  
Пр.2: Нет, мы просто спарринг устраивали. Я попросил, Дино согласился.  
Пр.1: Когда это?  
Пр.2: Когда гостил у него летом.  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Круто.  
Пр.2: (смеется) Он крут, это точно. Обезоружил в два счета и отделал меня, как Бог черепаху.  
(молчание)  
Пр.1: И вот эта парочка дурацких царапин, по-твоему, шрамы?  
Пр.2: Ну, я бы их царапинами не назвал.  
(шуршание)  
Пр.1: На, любуйся, пока я жив!  
Пр.2, присвистнув: Четкие порезы, такие долго заживают. Бельфегор?  
Пр.1: Он самый. Чокнутый псих... А под лопаткой — ожог. Видишь?  
Пр.2, кашлянув: Тут… много ожогов.  
Пр.1: Сейчас… Снять помоги… Какой идиот напялил на нас эти идиотские распашонки?!  
(шуршание, неясный стон)  
Пр.2: Больно?  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Нет… Кровь есть?  
Пр.2: Немного. Черт…  
Пр.1: Да ладно, (нецензурно) с ней, все равно скоро перевязка… От правой лопатки и до самой поясницы — видишь?  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Вижу. Гамма?  
Пр.1: (хмыкает) Угадал.  
Пр.2: Повернись… Вот здесь и здесь еще, на шее. И на левой ключице… Тоже он.  
Пр.1: Верно. Болезненная штука, скажи? Куда там ножикам Бельфегора.  
(молчание)  
Пр.2: Ты мне тогда жизнь спас, Гокудера.  
Пр.1: Ерунду не неси. Я… сам виноват, в общем.  
Пр.2: Да ладно тебе.  
(покашливание)  
Пр.1: А это что за шрам?  
Пр.2: Ланчия. Здесь и здесь — это следы от зубов Кена. Потрогай, чувствуешь?  
Пр.1: Ух ты, здорово, прям дырки остались. Хоть слепок снимай.  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Тебе тоже досталось тогда.  
Пр.1: (нецензурно), если б не иглы того урода, я б им сразу всем показал! Сука, ненавижу…  
Пр.2: Чикуса теперь на нашей стороне.  
Пр.1: Пофиг. Я бы всю эту шайку мукуровскую по ветру развеял к (нецензурно), если б не Десятый!  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Я помню, как ты Тсуну собой закрыл. Было… столько крови, я думал, что ты… что тебя…  
Пр.1, перебивая: Жаль, следов уже не осталось почти. Всю грудь ведь прошило, от соска до соска! Вот тут, глянь — заметно еще?

 _/Дальнейшая расшифровка вызвала определенные затруднения по техническим причинам (отсутствие необходимой дистанции между часами Пр.1 и Пр.2), возможны неточности (здесь и далее — прим. г-на Ономичи)/_

(пауза)  
Пр.2: Заметно.  
(молчание)  
Пр.1: Ты чего?  
(легкий вздох)  
Пр.2: Извини.  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Да без проблем. Трогай, если… хочется.  
(молчание)  
Пр.2: А с пальцем что?  
Пр.1, хрипло: С каким пальцем? А… Это я сам, в детстве еще. Крышкой рояля.  
(молчание)  
Пр.2: Такая… нежная.  
Пр.1: Кто?..  
Пр.2: Твоя кожа. Нежная.  
(пауза)  
(затрудненное дыхание)  
(тихий влажный звук)  
Пр.1, севшим голосом: Ты вконец (нецензурно)?  
(громкий скрип пружин)  
(шумная возня, сдавленное мычание)  
Пр.1, неразборчиво: … Яма… мото…  
(затянувшийся влажный звук)  
(мяуканье, шипение)  
Пр.1, задыхаясь: Это моя кошка, ты! Не смей ее… трогать...  
(возня)  
Пр.2: Под кроватью посидит… Ничего… твоей кошке… не сделается.  
(продолжительная возня, тяжелое дыхание)  
Пр.1: Да сними ты их уже...  
Пр.2: Приподнимись... бинты мешают.  
(скрип пружин, шуршание, неясные звуки)  
Пр.1: (ойкает)  
Пр.2: Больно?  
(смешок)  
Пр.1: Нет... Пальцы холодные.  
Пр.2: (часто дышит) Так лучше?  
(неясная возня)  
Пр.1: А свои снимать… ты не собираешься?..  
(шуршание, скрип пружин)  
Пр.2: (протяжно охает)  
Пр.1, сдавленно: Да не сжимай ты его так. Это тебе, (нецензурно), не катана.  
Пр.2, срывающимся голосом: А как тогда?  
Пр.1: Вот так… так, и вот так еще... (тяжело дышит) Сечешь?  
Пр.2: (тяжело дышит) Секу.  
(неясные звуки)  
Пр.1, дрожащим голосом: (нецензурно), ну и здоровенный же у тебя.  
Пр.2: (хрипло смеется)  
(возня, частое громкое дыхание)  
Пр.2: Дверь запереть... надо…  
Пр.1: (стонет) К черту дверь, я все равно долго не выдержу.  
(скрип пружин, пыхтение)  
Пр.1: Куда?! Я тебя раздавлю.  
Пр.2: (смеется) Да ты не весишь ничего.  
Пр.1: (прерывисто дышит)  
Пр.2, шепотом: Ты офигенный.  
Пр.1: Слегка тощенький, я помню.  
Пр.2: Нет. Ты… ты красивый. И так… так пахнешь...  
(влажные смазанные звуки)  
Пр.2: И ты здорово целуешься.  
(смешок)  
Пр.2: И задница у тебя… Ничего.  
Пр.1, сквозь зубы: Руки убрал. Живо.  
(продолжительный неясный шум, скрип пружин)  
Пр.2, удовлетворенно: На обе лопатки.  
Пр.1: (часто дышит)  
Пр.1: Черт… Ты правда тяжеленный.  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Не смотри так.  
Пр.2: (мягко смеется) Как?  
Пр.1: Так!  
Пр.2: Не могу.  
(громкий вдох)  
(тишина)  
Пр.2: А это что?  
(молчание)  
Пр.2: Гокудера. Я тебя спрашиваю — что это?  
Пр.1: Ничего.  
Пр.2: Это ласточка.  
Пр.1: Это птичка.  
Пр.2: Это ласточка!  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Можно потрогать?  
Пр.1: (громко вздыхает) Валяй.  
Пр.2: Красивая… Когда ты ее сделал?  
Пр.1: Не помню. Неважно-о… (охает)  
Пр.2: В жизни бы не подумал, что у тебя татуировка есть.  
Пр.1: Я ее не собирался никому показывать, вообще-то.  
Пр.2: (смеется) Планировал умереть девственником?  
(возня, пыхтение)  
Пр.1: С чего ты взял, что я девственник?!  
Пр.2: (смеется) Скажешь, нет?  
Пр.1, задыхаясь: Нет!  
(ерзанье, скрип пружин)  
Пр.2: (вздыхает)  
Пр.1: (втягивает сквозь зубы воздух)  
(медленное чмоканье)  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Ты чт… что ты делаешь?  
Пр.2, невнятно: Лежи спокойно, не дергайся.  
Пр.1, дрожащим шепотом: Вот придурок.  
(скомканные, влажные вздохи)  
Пр.1, еле слышно: О черт (неразборчиво) о, Господи (нецензурно)  
(всасывающие, хлюпающие звуки)  
Пр.1: (непрерывно стонет, вскрикивает)  
Пр.2: (кашляет, хватает воздух ртом)  
(пауза)  
Пр.1: Ты ее что — проглотил?! Гадость какая…  
(скрип пружин, возня, смешки)  
Пр.2: Не гадость… На, попробуй.  
(влажные звуки, сопение)  
Пр.1: Придурок! (отплевывается)  
Пр.2: (хрипло смеется)  
Пр.1: Черт… Ямамото. Ты дрожишь весь.  
(тяжелый скрип пружин)  
Пр.2, срывающимся шепотом: Лежи так, я сей… сейчас уже… Немного шире… раздвинь… (стонет)  
(ритмичный, убыстряющийся скрип пружин, сдавленное мычание)  
Пр.2: Гоку… (вскрик) дера… (судорожный выдох)  
(шумное сбитое дыхание, неясные звуки)  
(тишина)  
Пр.1: (нецензурно) было, да?  
Пр.2, протяжно вздыхая: Ага… Офигенно.  
(негромкий стук)  
(пауза)  
Пр.2: Упс.  
Пр.1, свистящим шепотом: (нецензурно) тво-ю мать!  
(резкий скрип пружин, шлепанье босых ног)  
Пр.1, быстрым шепотом: Подушку подбери… Штаны, штаны надень!  
(неясный шум)  
Пр.2, сквозь смех: Это твои.  
Пр.1: (нецензурно), какая разница!  
Пр.2: Готово!  
Пр.1: Сорочку задом наперед напялил, придурок!  
(скрип прогибающегося матраса)  
Пр.1: (нецензурно), я весь уделан… Ты ее всю жизнь копил, что ли?!  
(почти беззвучный смех)  
(тихий медленный скрип)  
Пр.2: Оп-па. А дверь-то мы так и не заперли.  
Пр.1: (стонет) Нет-нет-нет, пусть это будет не Десятый… Пожалуйста, только не он!  
(кошачий вопль)  
(сдавленный крик)  
Пр.1, в полный голос: Ури!!!  
Пр.2, задыхаясь от смеха: Она… она Тсуне в лицо вцепилась!  
Пр.1, судорожным полушепотом: Нас спасает, вот ведь зараза понятливая... Да укройся ты, ради всего святого!..  
Пр.2, перебивая, громко: Йо, Тсуна!  
Пр.1: Простите, Десятый!!!  
Голос, предположительно принадлежащий Саваде Тсунаёши (Пр.3.) _/Прим.: здесь и далее приглушенно, возможная причина — отсутствие у Пр.3. часов Представителя/_ : Простите! Я хотел раньше зайти, но…  
Пр.2: Да не парься.  
Пр.1: Это правда, что вы прошлой ночью размазали Виндиче?! Десятый крут, как всегда!!  
Пр.3: А… Ну, д-да… Как ваши раны?  
Пр.1: Да меня тут до смерти залечат скоро! Я в полном порядке, не могу дождаться, когда свалю отсюда!  
Пр.2, сквозь смех: Ага, можешь рассчитывать на нас в завтрашней битве.  
Пр.3: Вообще-то, я должен вам сказать кое-что… С Мукуро, Занзасом, Бьякураном и Энмой я уже поговорил прошлой ночью…  
Пр.1: Что?! По… почему вы не пришли сначала к нам? Я же ваша Правая рука!  
Пр.2: Да ладно тебе.  
Пр.3: Эм, честно говоря, я думал об этом, но… Похоже, я просто принимаю вас, старшего брата, Дино и Хибари-сана, как должное…  
Пр.1: Как должное?..  
Пр.3: Стыдно признаться, но я заранее был уверен, что вы поможете мне… Понимаете, вы для меня как семья… Мне очень жаль! Я должен был поговорить с вами в первую очередь, как со своими друзьями! Я недостоин быть вашим другом.  
Пр.1: Десятый…  
Пр.2: (смеется)  
Пр.1: Да все отлично! Мы же семья! Мафиозная семья!  
Пр.2: Точно, Тсуна! Хорош уже извиняться.  
Пр.3: Спа… Спасибо вам большое.  
Пр.2: Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?  
Пр.3: А… да, точно… Только снимите сначала часы, пожалуйста.  
Пр.2: Зачем?  
Пр.1, медленно: Десятый. Нас что — прослушивают?  
(молчание)  
Пр.2, вплотную к передатчику, очень отчетливо: Прием. (смеется)  
Пр.1: Вот же с-суки! Да я собственными руками эти часы Ономичи в (грубо) затолкаю!!!  
Пр.2: (смеется)  
Пр.3: Гокудера-кун!..  
Пр.1: Простите, Десятый!!!  
Пр.2: (хохочет)  
Пр.1: Да сними их уже на (нецензурно) к (нецензурно) матери, идио...

 _9:41 a.m., конец записи_

 _/Прим.: в отчет г-ну Ш. о переговорах Представителей Реборна — сороковая и сорок первая минуты расшифровки,  
не вошедшие материалы — в личный архив г-на Ономичи  
Гриф — “Совершенно секретно”.  
Срок хранения — вечность/_  



End file.
